


Like a Galra soldier.

by JoiningJoice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Play, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, imsosorrythisisterribleimsorryyyyy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Scritta per il p0rnfest 2016/2017 - Prompt: non-con]- Nonostante sia stata una mossa stupida, ti sei battuto per la salvaguardia di Voltron. - Proseguì lui. Keith sentì i suoi artigli sul viso; lo sollevò di peso, voltandolo per osservarlo, come alla ricerca di qualcosa. - E che modo di battersi. Come ti ho già detto una volta, combatti come un Galra. -E come la prima volta, Keith pensò che era il peggior complimento che avesse mai ricevuto; gliel'avrebbe detto ad alta voce se solo in quel momento, improvvisamente, Zarkon non si fosse fatto avanti afferrando con forza il suo viso fino a graffiarlo.





	

Lo svegliò la sensazione di una mano gelida come la morte sul proprio viso.   
Il primo istinto di Keith fu quello di respirare, grandi boccate d'aria per compensare l'asfissia che aveva fatto sì che perdesse conoscenza. Per qualche istante recuperare l'aria fu più importante di guardarsi attorno, di comprendere dove si trovasse; fu persino più importante del notare la posizione scomoda in cui era costretto, o la figura che, nel buio, lo sovrastava. Ma una volta ritrovato il respiro poté prendere nota di tutto, con la saliva azzerata e una crescente sensazione di panico nel cuore. Non si trovava a bordo del Castle of Lions — la stanza in cui si trovava, asettica e perlopiù vuota, era decorata da pareti nere e luci violacee. Riconobbe immediatamente l'architettura di un'astronave Galra.   
\- Cosa... - Cominciò; ma non aveva fatto un passo quando sentì qualcosa bloccarlo alla parete contro cui si era svegliato, seduto. Guardò in alto nella luce fioca e vide che i suoi polsi erano incatenati al muro alle sue spalle. Non aveva indosso l'armatura da pilota, solamente i propri vestiti terrestri — lacerati, distrutti come se qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di farli a pezzi. Riprese a respirare grandi boccate d'aria, tentando di guardarsi attorno.   
\- Shiro? - Chiamò. Strattonò le catene ai propri polsi, deciso ad allontanarsi dalla parete di quella che gli sembrava sempre meno una stanza qualunque e sempre più una cella. - Lance? Hunk? Pidge! C'è... c'è qualcuno...? –

Era sicuro che l'unica risposta che avrebbe ottenuto sarebbe stata il silenzio totale, motivo per cui trasalì nel sentire una risata roca e profonda, proveniente da un punto ad appena un metro da dove si trovava. - Non c'è nessuno, giovane Paladino. - Rispose la voce. Keith socchiuse gli occhi, ritraendosi mentre la voce si faceva più vicina. Lo vide solamente quando fu molto vicino; sollevò un enorme braccio armato, e le luci alle pareti si intensificarono migliorando la visibilità. Non che Keith avesse piacere a vederlo.   
Fino a quel momento Zarkon era stato una minaccia lontana. Anche quando si erano battuti era stato solo un ostacolo da abbattere per la salvaguardia del Black Lion e di Voltron — mentre invece ora lo vedeva per intero, straordinariamente vicino e straordinariamente reale. Solo allora Keith si rese conto, in un terribile momento di realizzazione, di aver perso. Forse aveva difeso il Black Lion abbastanza da consentire a Shiro di tornare a bordo, ma se lui si trovava lì significava soltanto una cosa: che Red era nuovamente nelle mani dell'Impero Galra. Assieme a lui, un potenziale ostaggio.   
Urlò istintivamente, per sfogare la rabbia che provava nei propri confronti e nei confronti di Zarkon — che, immenso e del tutto distaccato da quella rabbia insignificante, sorrise. Il suo volto era diverso da quello degli altri Galra: più anziano, vissuto. Gli occhi viola splendevano in maniera simile alle luci alle pareti. - Definirei la tua rabbia patetica, se non ti rispettassi sinceramente. - Dichiarò. Keith lo ascoltava solo per metà; i suoi pensieri erano diretti all'analisi della stanza in cui si trovava, delle possibilità di scappare. Ma non era così stupido da non comprendere che non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire, non in presenza di Zarkon stesso. Senza Red era un giocattolo nelle sue mani; se Shiro fosse stato con lui gli avrebbe ricordato gentilmente che la sua arma migliore in una situazione simile era la pazienza — per cui fece ciò che Shiro avrebbe fatto: smise di agitarsi, riprendendo controllo del proprio respiro, in attesa di sapere cosa l'Imperatore potesse sapere da lui.   
\- Rispetto? - Domandò, ricordando ciò che aveva detto. Osservò il suo volto privo di espressioni rilassarsi, in qualche modo, in un sorriso che aveva ben poco di caloroso.   
\- Nonostante sia stata una mossa stupida, ti sei battuto per la salvaguardia di Voltron. - Proseguì lui. Keith sentì i suoi artigli sul viso; lo solleva di peso, voltandolo per osservarlo, come alla ricerca di qualcosa. - E che modo di battersi. Come ti ho già detto una volta, combatti come un Galra. -   
E come la prima volta, Keith pensò che era il peggior complimento che avesse mai ricevuto; gliel'avrebbe detto ad alta voce, se solo in quel momento, improvvisamente, Zarkon non si fosse fatto avanti afferrando con forza il suo viso fino a graffiarlo. Keith urlò, incapace di trattenersi; ma la voce gli morì in gola nel rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo. Zarkon si era chinato in avanti e stava leccandogli il viso, gustando le gocce di sangue che lui stesso aveva versato; la sua mano libera, però, era scivolata tra gli squarci nella maglia di Keith. Era una situazione così surreale che la prima reazione del ragazzo fu una piccola risata isterica, come se stesse avendo un incubo e fosse ormai pronto a svegliarsi. Ma non stava sognando: era dolorosamente sveglio, e gli artigli di Zarkon nel suo fianco glielo ricordarono perfettamente.

\- Mi piace che tu non stia ancora piangendo. Il tuo atteggiamento dignitoso e fiero... - Zarkon gli afferrò il viso e fece sì che Keith lo guardasse negli occhi. Keith sgranò gli occhi. Non era un sogno. Stava succedendo veramente. - Vediamo quanto impiego a portare via ogni goccia d'orgoglio che hai in corpo. -   
Lo lasciò andare. Keith cadde a terra rovinosamente, le braccia piegate in maniera scomoda sopra la propria testa. - No... - Sentì di star sussurrando. La mano di Zarkon si spostò sul suo petto, squarciò ciò che era rimasto della maglietta — e poi lo graffiò, un segno leggero e obliquo sul suo petto pallido. Keith ululò di nuovo, agitando i polsi costretti nei ceppi metallici così tanto da sentire un dolore sordo ai polsi. Il sangue aveva preso a colare in rivoli minuscoli ma numerosi sul suo torace, e Zarkon si chinò a leccarlo via come se la cosa gli piacesse. La sua lingua era rasposa, per nulla piacevole al tatto; Keith approfittò del fatto che gli si era sdraiato addosso per scalciare, sperando nella confusa disperazione di colpirlo abbastanza forte da allontanarlo. Servì soltanto a far ridere il Galra; afferrò i suoi fianchi e lo tenne fermo, separando le sue gambe. Era enorme: una sua mano quasi inghiottiva il fianco di Keith, e i suoi artigli affilati erano sempre troppo vicini alla sua pelle.   
\- Avanti, giovane Paladino. - Lo incoraggiò Zarkon. - Fammi vedere la rabbia, la tua forza. Protesta! -   
\- VA ALL'INFERNO! - Urlò Keith. Gli tirò un calcio in pieno torace; Zarkon accusò il colpo senza neppure spostarsi. Keith colpì nuovamente, mosso dalla paura più che dalla sicurezza di star facendo qualche danno; non smise di agitarsi neanche quando lui afferrò la sua caviglia e la allontanò dal proprio corpo come fosse quella di una bambola.   
\- Ora ragioniamo. - Decretò. Con la mano destra lo sollevò di peso, schiacciandolo contro il proprio bacino. Keith sentì un conato di acidità salirgli in gola, nel sentire il rigonfiamento premuto contro il proprio sedere.   
\- LASCIAMI! - Gridò. E, come se all'improvviso avesse sentito il bisogno di dargli retta, Zarkon fece esattamente quello. Keith cadde di nuovo sul pavimento, un po' più debole di prima; sollevò debolmente lo sguardo su Zarkon e lo vide ripetere il gesto con la mano di poco prima — solo che questa volta non furono le luci ad accendersi, ma le manette metalliche che, con un sibilo, si separarono dalla parete. Keith abbassò immediatamente le braccia stanche, osservando solo per un secondo i polsi incatenati; quello successivo era in piedi, pronto a colpire Zarkon con qualcosa cosa avesse a disposizione, ma l'Imperatore non gli diede abbastanza tempo per reagire: afferrò il suo capo e lo schiacciò di nuovo a terra con violenza.   
Keith accusò il colpo con un lamento sommesso, troppo stordito per reagire altrimenti. - Non mi prendo spesso l'onere di piegare al volere dei Galra uno dei prigionieri. - Stava dicendo Zarkon. Keith chiuse gli occhi e tentò di scacciare il fischio nelle orecchie concentrandosi sulle sue parole e sui suoi gesti; stava sollevando le sue gambe. "Non lo fare". - Ma per un paladino di Voltron farò volentieri un'eccezione. L'avrei fatta anche per il tuo amico, se avessi saputo quante noie mi avrebbe dato in futuro. Fortunatamente ci hanno pensato altri per me. –

L'immagine di Shiro costretto in una situazione simile si formò dietro le palpebre chiuse di Keith, e la scacciò orripilato. Iniziava a sentire lacrime calde bagnare i suoi occhi, e non poteva permettersi di piangere. Non l'avrebbe fatto. Sentì i propri pantaloni trascinati via in un gesto e fu nudo, troppo stordito per muoversi e ammanettato di fronte all'essere più potente dell'universo conosciuto. Era deciso a non voltarsi, per non dover osservare quello spettacolo orrendo, ma Zarkon aveva altri piani: afferrò i suoi capelli e lo sollevò appena, costringendolo a voltarsi. Keith annaspò disperato, nel vederlo spogliato dell'armatura — il sesso pulsante ed enorme semieretto.   
\- No. - Protestò in un soffio. Sfuggì alla sua presa e si allontanò incespicando, le ginocchia nuda che graffiavano contro il pavimento duro. Zarkon lo prese nuovamente, il braccio stretto sul suo petto - NO! TI PREGO! -   
\- Decisamente più debole di un Galra. - Constatò. Lo piegò in avanti tenendolo a terra per la collottola, ridendo dei suoi vani tentativi di fuga, e allineò il proprio sesso contro le natiche di Keith, che di nuovo annaspò. Non avrebbe mai potuto prendere qualcosa del genere dentro di sé, né voleva: graffiò il pavimento e lasciò scorrere le lacrime, stringendo i denti.   
\- TI PREGO... - Urlò, ma qualunque balbettante richiesta stesse pensando di rivolgere a Zarkon mutò in un urlo nel momento in cui il Galra, separate le sue gambe, prese a penetrarlo. Era così grande da rendere impossibile la penetrazione, ma a Zarkon non importava; continuò a spingere. Keith si afferrò i capelli e li tirò, tentando disperatamente di sentire il dolore spostarsi in un altro punto — urlò, mentre il sesso alieno lo separava e distruggeva, aprendolo come nessun corpo umano avrebbe mai dovuto essere aperto. Il suo intero sfintere bruciava, protestando quell'intrusione; Zarkon prevedeva lentamente, ma procedeva nonostante le urla e le proteste sempre più deboli. Fece scivolare l'intero glande dentro di lui, prima di lasciar finalmente andare il suo collo; per allora Keith aveva quasi smesso di muoversi. Fissava un punto nella parete, ansimando piano e piangendo in silenzio, le braccia unite dalle manette stese avanti a sé.   
\- Dov'è il tuo orgoglio, Paladino di Voltron? - Domandò Zarkon. Lo penetrò più a fondo; afferrò il suo bacino e lo tirò verso di sé. Keith strinse i denti e singhiozzò. - Che fine ha fatto la tua forza? -   
E poi uscì. Fu doloroso quanto essere penetrato; come se lo stesse privando di ogni cosa. Keith lasciò che lo scuotesse e muovesse a suo piacimento, senza più muoversi né protestare, certo che se avesse fatto così Zarkon si sarebbe stufato in fretta. Non fu così: l'imperatore era deciso a portarlo sull'orlo della follia, e anche quando le sue spinte divennero regolari il corpo di Keith non smise di accusare ogni colpo con una scarica di dolore lungo la colonna vertebrale. Non aveva la più pallida di come funzionasse l'anatomia Galra, ma forse i loro membri rilasciavano liquidi, perché Zarkon sembrò sempre in grado di penetrarlo senza alcuna fatica dopo qualche minuto, nonostante Keith fosse ancora strettissimo attorno al suo sesso. Ma quella era solo la parte peggiore; il resto del suo corpo non se la stava cavando bene. Zarkon lo graffiava, leccava il sangue via dalle sue ferite, lo sollevava e abbandonava come un giocattolo; prese le sue braccia e le tirò indietro, e Keith sentì che lo alzava come impalandolo su di sé. La sua testa ciondolava debole al ritmo delle spinte di Zarkon; osservò il proprio membro, piccolo e flaccido, il sangue che colava lungo le sue cosce.

Singhiozzò piano, e poi non ne poté più: urlò di nuovo, sfogando il proprio dolore. Non importava che per Zarkon fosse fonte di soddisfazione: avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa purché finisse il prima possibile. Zarkon lo sovrastava; afferrò il suo viso e gli ficcò la lingua a forza tra le labbra, soffocando i suoi gemiti. Keith gliela morsicò con quanta forza possedeva, guadagnandosi una risata divertita e un morso sulla spalla.   
Lo odiava. Odiava ogni secondo che passava con quelle spinte doloranti dentro sé, circondato dall'odore acido di quel sudore alieno, carezzato dalle mani artigliate. Fu un sollievo sentire Zarkon spingere più a fondo, più rapidamente — tremendamente doloroso, ma poteva significare solamente che stava per finire. Zarkon lo piegò di nuovo a terra, schiacciandolo col proprio corpo; lo tenne a sé, una mano sul bacino e l'altra sul mento, e il suo sesso vibrò impercettibilmente mentre l'orgasmo lo colpiva lentamente, e il suo seme si riversava all'interno di Keith. Keith pianse per ogni istante, i pugni stretti a terra, rilasciando un ultimo spasmo quando Zarkon uscì da lui, lasciandolo per terra.   
\- Alla fine sei solo un umano. - Mormorò. A Keith non importava: era finita. Era vivo. Si raggomitolò in posizione fetale, disgustato dal proprio corpo e dal modo in cui lui l'aveva violato. Zarkon prese i suoi capelli un'ultima volta, costringendolo a guardarlo. - E sarà facile piegare gli altri come ho piegato te. -   
"Mai", pensò. Non avrebbe potuto; non gliel'avrebbe permesso. Guardò l'Imperatore con occhi pieni di rabbia e lui lo lasciò andare, ridendo soddisfatto. - O forse no... - Sussurrò. Keith lo guardò allontanarsi. Un giorno l'avrebbe ucciso con le proprie mani; tentò di sollevarsi in piedi, ma le gambe deboli tradirono la sua rabbia e lo costrinsero a terra. Zarkon non lo notò.   
\- Ah, un'altra cosa, mio giovane Paladino. - Lo chiamò. Keith lo guardò a denti stretti. - Temo che i tuoi amici siano rimasti coinvolti in un incidente. Neanche noi conosciamo le loro attuali coordinate. Non verranno a salvarti tanto presto quanto speri. -   
Funzionò. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma fu così: Keith sentì le ultime forze scivolargli via. Forse era una bugia, ma in quel momento non aveva nessuna importanza: la mente debole di Keith vide solo il sorriso soddisfatto di Zarkon.   
\- Non è vero. - Sibilò. Zarkon scosse la testa.   
\- Sembra che sarai nostro ospite ancora per un po'. - Proseguì. - Una cella qualsiasi non sembra adatta ad un prigioniero del tuo calibro. Potrei pensare di spostarti nei miei alloggi, chi lo sa. -   
Keith urlò di nuovo, di nuovo consapevole di star regalando a Zarkon un'ulteriore soddisfazione; ma era l'unico modo che conosceva per sfogare la paura, l'orrore di quella possibilità. Si chiuse in se stesso a singhiozzare, di nuovo — la fronte premuta contro il pavimento, le braccia che stringevano lo stomaco in subbuglio per la violenza appena subita. Rimase così anche quando Zarkon fu lontano; quando le luci si abbassarono, lasciandolo solo al buio — solo, con la consapevolezza di ciò che lo aspettava, con paura e dolore come unici compagni di quel futuro privo di speranze.


End file.
